the best erisol fanfic ever
by Lance000
Summary: this is totally serious and dramatic... this will be a 6 chapter trilogy of greatness.
1. Chapter 1

AN AMAZING ERISOL STORY

ONE DAY Sollux got up and brEATHED! (WOAH!) he looked at Erdian and "HEEeY I HATE YOU BUT I DON'T BUT I DO LETS BECOME OCC!"  
"ok lol wweh!" said Eridan. They were now in hate BUT OOOoooooOOOOOHhhh NOOOooooOOOooo!  
"OH NO I HAVE TEH READ FEELINGS FOR SOL..." Eridan cryed with pain, so much,,,, sad. he was jealous of fef and sol that they were in the loves... he waNTED TO KILL sol. but hate and love him too 3  
suddenly... sollux walked closwe to him. "i am red 4 u for no reason i luv you and also fef is going to kill me now cus i love u sweethoney bee bee bee bee honey bee (fef is WEVIL I HATE HER SHE RUINS YAOI AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) bee honey."

eridan cried more AND HUGGED SOLLUX (OMG YAY!). "i love u 2... im so ." and then they had 1,0,0000 grubs...  
until fef killed sollux.. but that will be chapter 2~~!  
bye guys! HOPE U LIKED IT LOL!


	2. chapter 2 - pain and cry

Eriidan screamed as feferi KICKED DOWn the door to their house...!  
idk what 2 do?!/ eridan thought cried. sellex is gonna die and i will have no one to love but hate but love but hate but love! so he just cried. he was going to morn the loss of sollex... before it was too pain.  
FEEFERFRI PUNCHED SOLLUZ ACROSS THE FAce! "HOWE COULD YOU DO THAT TO US WE WERE PERFECT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then...  
... Sollux wAS DEAD.! (NOOo THATS SOOO SAD D:)  
eridan fell the fooor, shock and disbelief, confusison. "Fef, how could u... i-i loves him... but i hate him too..." (AWW HOW SWEET XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)  
"hwehehe hhahhahahaa..." Feferi laighed evil..ly... "i am so evil, so mean. good luck with your life you suck..." she LAUGHED one more time, then she disappeared.  
eridan WAS THEN GREETED BY THE GHOST OF SOLLUX (WOAH!)!  
"hi eridan. i hate u but i love u too... i miss u." he cry.  
"reellu?" eridan smiled in the pains...  
"no, i hate u and i wish i enver knew u ." Sollux frowned at him. "ur dumb. however this doesnt matter. i will guide you to the revenge on feferi." sollux screamed.  
AND THEN ERIDAN WAS IN A CITY! and now he was on a adventure...

sorry for slow chaptere XD next chapter will be teh best ever tho!


	3. Chapter 3

eridan was on a adventure now (yay!) and he walked inside a HOUSE. inside he saw SOLLUX CAPTOR.  
"omg your alive!" eridan cried and kiss sollux./...  
"yea lol." sollux punched eriudan across the FACE. "dont kiss me ur gross."  
they have such a loveing relationship! XD and eridan new it, he was so... lucky.  
"i love u so much..." eridan cried and sobbed and cried and sobbed cried and sobbed and cried and sobbed cried and sobbed and cried and sobbed cri  
(ERIDAN IS SOOOO EMOTIONAL XDDDDD)  
"well i hate u. i want two break up..."  
eriDAN GASPED!  
"what why!?"  
"because... i love feferi more... good bye eridan"  
and then sollux left...

SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ what will happen next!? idk lol X3


	4. Chapter 4

eridan eat down ands CRY! !  
"oh meh gog... (GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG ) y does everyoene hat me?!" eridan wantesd 2 cry from all teh pain...  
"if only soll... sol could l;ove me. but he loves fef wweh..."  
then,,,, someoine broke down the DOOR! it was sollu - AGAIn!  
"eridan... i love u... but i hat u.." he spat on eriridan and stabbed hom... sollux wass so... loveleing... "srry i left u lol"  
"OMG ITS okayt! im jus despserate... ill still luv u.,.."  
then thye kissed... seelllex then killed eridan with teh same nife he usess to stab himn.  
thats ok... thot eridan. he loves mee, thisa lovivng, heelthiy relalalationshup... im so hpapy now that hes here.  
"u suck and im too good 4 u, u should be greetful. u ugly bith." dsollux smmliled, he was so gooood at wnininnning fighths/!  
"i am!" eridan cry. "i kno..."

...AND THEN they raysased their 10,00,00000 grubs, and livded happy. fourever...  
the end. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
